


Down Under

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: White Collar
Genre: Advent Challenge 2015, Banter, Christmas, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-10 09:38:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5580631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal's enjoying a white Christmas</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down Under

**Author's Note:**

> For the advent prompt "Christmas on the beach Down Under"

"What is with you?" Peter asked, as Neal snuck a glance out the conference room window again.

"I just haven't had a white Christmas since I was a kid!" Neal complained. "I'm allowed to revel a little, aren't I?"

Peter considered that. True, prison didn't really go for the whole Christmas thing, but surely before that... "What about that ski chalet in the Alps?"

Neal grinned wryly - the grin Peter was coming to recognize as his 'oh, you knew about that?' look. "That _allegedly_ happened in January, long after Christmas."

"The German Modern Art Museum hit?" Diana asked.

"I heard it was unseasonably warm in Germany that year," Neal replied noncommittally.

"What are you, a bird?" Peter snarked. "D'you have to fly south for the winter?"

Neal's grin flickered ever so slightly and Peter's eyes widened. "You do?"

"Peter, don't be ridiculous," Neal said patiently. "I am not a bird."

"But you do fly south for the winter," Peter pressed.

Neal squirmed uncomfortably, but he never lied to Peter. "Let's just say that Mozzie gets cold very easily."

Peter let Neal off the hook, but he continued to think about the conversation in the back of his mind. And as he remembered certain other hints from Mozzie and Neal he began to formulate an idea.

Once Neal had gone to lunch, Peter approached Diana. "Do me a favor, Diana. Check unsolved cases from Australia."

"Four to ten years old, occurring around December?" Diana asked, catching on immediately.

"I don't think we'll ever be able to prove anything," Peter hedged. He was mostly just curious.

She laughed. "What, you think every year Neal and Mozzie spent Christmas down under?"

"Is it totally crazy?" Peter countered.

Diana considered that for a moment. "I'll get right on it, Boss."


End file.
